The invention relates to the establishing, thickening and repairing of growing surfaces, primarily lawn surfaces of the type nurtured by broadcasting particulate seed over a prepared seed bed.
In many areas where lawns are a desirable accessory to development and pleasant surroundings new lawns must be established. Older lawns are likely to be subjected to hard wear, extremes of sunlight, drought, insect attack and the like thereby causing areas of infestation, thinning and failure.
The object of this invention is to provide an inexpensive easy-to-use tool that will enable the lawn owner or his gardener to readily make spot repairs and to establish new areas with minimum expenditure of time and energy.
It is well known that a proper seed bed for most commonly used lawn seed consists of soil loosened to one half inch or so in depth. Dirt clumps in the bed ranging from one eighth inch to one and one half inches in diameter are ideal. Dispersal of the seed in the cracks and crevices of such a bed protects the seed and sprouts from drying due to the wind and sun and provides them with optimum opportunity for growth.
Tools such as garden forks, rakes and hatchets are commonly used to prepare seed beds. Seed is commonly broadcast by hand after preparation of the bed. The above tools not being designed specifically for the task tend to rip out good grass, prepare too deep and to be generally awkward. Broadcasting of the seed is a separate operation and likely to be imprecise. The entire operation is laborious and unreliable.
The object of the invention is a tool that will simultaneously provide an optimum seed bed and to provide thorough and efficient dispersal of the seed within the bed in a single operation with a minimum of effort.